Beds of the type used in hospitals, other health care facilities and residential health care settings include a mattress and may also include a topper which rests atop the mattress. Some toppers include microclimate control features which help regulate temperature and humidity in the immediate vicinity of the occupant of the bed in order to guard against breakdown of the occupant's skin tissue. Such toppers do not have the capacity to transport significant quantities of liquid away from the occupant's skin. Puddles of liquids may be present for a number of reasons such as incontinence, bleeding or wound exudate. The presence of liquid can be especially harmful to the occupant's skin. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the capability to transport liquid away from the occupant's skin in addition to providing microclimate control.